1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing method that print an image in a printing region on a printing medium.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a printing apparatus is proposed, which performs band printing while intermittently transporting a printing medium in a transport direction by a predetermined delivery width (so-called one band). For example, in the apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2006-150788, band printing is performed while scanning using a recording head three times with respect to one band. The apparatus achieves suppression of gloss irregularities by randomly thinning the ink discharge from the recording head in the final scan of the three scans.
However, in the apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2006-150788, gloss irregularities in band units may occur. Even though gloss irregularities are suppressed in each band by randomly thinning the ink discharge, image quality of the image may be lowered by the thinning. For example, ink to be discharged per unit area may not be discharged from the recording head, and the desired tone may not be obtained. Spot defects may also occur.